You and Me Both
by Searra
Summary: hermione and draco are stuck in a secret chamber at the very top of the school ... see what happens.


YOU AND ME BOTH  
  
by stargazer  
  
supported by sPECTARE, cUPERE, cAPERE, part of aGAINST aLL rEASONS  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
hermione hummed a song as she walked towards gryffindor's hallway. she was in a good mood. she had aced the charms quiz, gryffindor had just won the quidditch world cup, and harry and cho were finally talking again.   
  
and, she said to herself as she walked lightly up the stone stairs. i have an enormous feast in the gryffindor common room to look forward to. this is so - she took the next step and fell right through. shit.  
  
she had forgotten about the invisible stair. shit. shit. shit.   
  
where am i going? she wondered as exotic colours whizzed by her. this wasn't any ordinary invisible step. most steps like that would just leave her stuck for a little while until someone helped her out. but this one - she could make out classrooms on each side. where was she going?  
  
suddenly, she began to go skywards. and then, with a jolt, she fell onto a hard stone floor. she caught herself with her hands. she got up carefully, looking around, bewildered. "where am i?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'it wasn't a fair match,' draco tried to convince himself. he was slumped over, walking up the stone steps. he wasn't quite sure where he wanted to go, just away from the great hall, away from the laughter and shouting of happiness. gryffindor won the cup - so freaking what?   
  
i wish i could just wipe the smiles off their faces, draco thought bitterly. do something ... fuck!   
  
he hadn't been watching where he was going, and therefore had fallen into the step. where the hell are crabbe and goyle when i need them? draco thought angrily - and then he fell right through the step.   
  
draco closed his eyes quickly. the bright swirling colours sickened him. he felt sick. what was happening? he could fell himself going upwards, and then - he opened his eyes in time to see a stone floor coming closer, and then -  
  
he he froze in mid air.  
  
draco turned his head. hermione had her wand pointed at him.   
  
'mudblood,' draco frowned.  
  
she scowled. 'it's only you,' she said, and pulled her wand back. draco fell the last few inches onto the floor.  
  
'granger!' draco yelled as he got to his feet.   
  
'it's what you deserved! out of all the people i had to be stuck with, why was it you?'  
  
'why don't you find us a way out, then?'  
  
'look around, dipshit. there's no way out.'  
  
'the windows?'   
  
'one, that's over five hundred feet straight down, i measured. two, it goes straight into the lake. and three, the bars can't be broken.'  
  
'i'll break 'em,' draco muttered, pointing his wand and shouting, 'filibracken!'  
  
white sparks flew out of his wand, heading towards the nearest window. draco smirked. 'told -' something hot whizzed past his ear.  
  
'told me what? it didn't work. there's some sort of repel charm on the windows and walls to stop you from performing spells on either. and there's no door.'  
  
'i wish we had some food, at least,' draco grumbled. 'i'm starving.'  
  
there was a crack, and a table appeared; another crack, and two large bottles of butterbeer appeared on the table; a final crack, and a feast appeared.  
  
'what just happened?' hermione asked, confused.  
  
draco looked around. 'this is the wishing room!' he exclaimed. 'you wish for something, and you get it, i think.'  
  
'so we can wish our way out of here?' hermione asked excitedly.  
  
draco shook his head. 'unfortunately, no. you can only wish for materialistic things.'  
  
hermione groaned. 'how long are we stuck in here?'  
  
draco shrugged. 'there's something you need to do to get out, i think.'   
  
'what?'  
  
draco screwed up his face in concentration. 'i can't remember.'  
  
'oh, well that does a lot, doesn't it?' hermione snapped.  
  
'look, let's eat before our food gets cold.'  
  
'i'm not hungry.'  
  
'fine. suit yourself.' draco turned to the table. 'i wish there was a chair for me to sit in.' a chair appeared out of thin air. he sat down and grabbed a bread roll, biting into it. he grabbed a fork and pierced a sausage, sinking his teeth into it.  
  
the smells floated towards hermione. her mouth was watering.  
  
not even five minutes after she had said she wasn't hungry, hermione was chomping down on roast beef.  
  
draco watched her. 'you eat,' he commented.  
  
'yeah, doesn't everyone?'  
  
'most girls don't.'  
  
'well, i'm not the girls of slytherin, who are probably the only girls you know. sorry. i eat. get over it. if it disgusts you, turn away.'  
  
'i'm not saying that as a bad thing!' draco cried angrily. 'i'm just not used to seeing a girl eat more than a spoonful.' hermione opened her mouth again. 'i'm not saying that's a bad thing at all,' draco said quickly. she closed it.  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
'ron!' harry shouted over the music. 'have you seen hermione?' the celebration was in full swing, and hermione was nowhere in site.   
  
ron shrugged, and then yelled back, 'she's probably somewhere in the room. i saw her heading up here earlier. maybe she's in the corner or something and we can't see her. don't worry about it.'  
  
harry wanted to say something back, but lavender pulled ron into the middle of room and away from harry. he sighed and looked around the room, instantly finding something that caught his attention: cho had finally gotten there. most of hufflepuff and ravenclaw were coming to the celebration - anything to dis slytherin - and the password was changing tomorrow, so it wasn't like they could sneak in again.   
  
harry reached her within seconds, breathing in her lavender perfume. he hated the past year, not being able to smell it. and now ... now cho was all his.  
  
'hey,' he yelled, taking her hand in his and squeezing lightly.  
  
cho smiled and squeezed his hand back. 'hey,' she yelled back.  
  
'do you want to dance?'  
  
cho's smile widened and she nodded, letting harry lead her to the centre of the room. their eyes were locked. he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his on her waist as they swayed to monica's 'angel of mine'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hermione was trying to figure out why exactly she had just had the longest, funniest, saddest conversation of her entire life with someone she detested. or, thought she detested.   
  
'is potions your favourite subject?' hermione asked as she bounced a small ball (which she had wished for) to draco.  
  
he shrugged. 'not really. i mean, i guess i can sometimes. but sometimes i get really frusturated.'  
  
hermione hummed sympathetically.  
  
'so what about you?' draco asked. his drawl was changing into a softer, more manly voice.  
  
hermione shrugged, too. 'i really like defense against the dark arts,' she said. 'but i love charms.'  
  
draco nodded.  
  
'i wish i knew what was happening down at the party,' she muttered.  
  
a strip of canvas appeared, and a slide began to show. it zoomed in on ron and lavender, on cho and harry, on ginny and colin ...  
  
'i know this song,' hermione said. 'angel of mine' was playing. she had always listened to it back home, before she found out she was going to hogwarts ...  
  
'do you, erm, want to dance?' draco asked her carefully.  
  
hermione turned and smiled. 'why not?' she asked. 'we've got nothing better to do.' she put her arms awkwardly on his shoulders, and he, just as awkwardly, placed his hands on her waist.  
  
when i first saw you i already knew ...  
  
there was something inside of you ...  
  
something i thought that i would never find ...  
  
angel of mine  
  
'i remember when this was huge - in the muggle world, i mean,' hermione said. 'i always hoped i'd meet someone like the boy she sings about in this ...' she looked down at their feet. 'i guess it's no use. i still haven't found that person.'  
  
'what about dean? isn't he like, in love with you?'  
  
'dean?' hermione scoffed. 'i don't like him. he doesn't understand anything. no way.'  
  
there was silence, and then draco said in a small voice, 'oh.'  
  
i look at you looking at me ...  
  
now i know why they say the best things are free ...  
  
i'm gonna love you boy you are so fine ...  
  
angel of mine ...  
  
'i guess i'm still looking for miss right myself,' draco said slowly. 'i can't seem to find her.'  
  
'i thought you were with pansy?' hermione said.  
  
draco shuddered at the though. 'nonononono, she just spreads that fucking rumour because she's an ass,' he said. 'it's not true. i despise that girl, honestly. but we slytherins - we stick together.'  
  
'yeah, until someone like Voldermort appears.'  
  
'not me. i'd stick to my friends. guard them. protect them.'  
  
'why the hell weren't you put in gryffindor?'  
  
'because - even a hat can be fooled into thinking a person's an ass. the trademark hair -' draco pointed to his hair. 'the trademark smirk. a hat can be fooled by appearances.'  
  
'since when has the sorting hat been able to see?'  
  
'it is. didn't you know? it sees your appearances, the way you hold yourself, the way you grip the seat or slump. it takes all those things into mind and then decides.'  
  
there was silence, and then hermione said in a small voice, 'oh.'  
  
how you changed my world you'll never know ...  
  
i'm different now, you helped me grow ...  
  
you came into my life sent from above ...  
  
when i lost all hope you showed me love ...  
  
i'm checking for you boy you're right on time ...  
  
angel of mine ...  
  
their eyes locked together ... and they smiled to each other. 'i was wrong about you,' hermione whispered. 'you're not horrible like i always thought.'  
  
angel of mine ...  
  
'and i was wrong about you,' draco said in a hushed voice. 'you're not filthy at all. you're ... perfect.'  
  
angel of mine ...  
  
'i wish this could last forever,' hermione said.  
  
'you and me both,' draco said quietly. he leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
and the room began to spin. literally.  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
draco and hermione held on to each other tightly as the colours swirled around them. 'what's happening?' hermione yelled.  
  
'the curse on the room - we broke it!' draco shouted. 'i don't know how, but we broke it!'  
  
hermione tried to sound happy when she said 'excellent!', but deep down, she wanted stay, even just one minute more, with draco.  
  
the floor was coming closer ...  
  
hermione stumbled and fell backwards ...  
  
draco on top of her.   
  
their eyes locked once more. and draco kissed her. his voice was soft as he said, 'that's a thank you.' he kissed her once more. 'and that's goodbye.' he slowly got up  
  
'what?' hermione said. she leapt to her feet. 'what do you mean goodbye?'  
  
'i mean there is no way in hell i'm ever kissing you again,' draco said, his voice cold.  
  
'oh, so you do it when no one else is around, but dis me as soon as there's a possiblity someone will see us?'  
  
draco considered this. 'i was bored. i wanted something,' he said shrugging.  
  
'you are the lousiest person i've ever met!' hermione screeched.  
  
'hermione? hermione!'  
  
she turned around. harry, ron, cho, and lavender were hurrying towards draco and hermione.  
  
'where were you?' ron asked.  
  
cho turned to draco. 'piss off,' she snarled,and then asked hermione. 'has he done anything to you? why are you nearly crying?'  
  
hermione shook her head. 'don't worry about it.' she looked up. her eyes locked with draco's, and then he turned and walked away. she sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
at lunch the next day, hermione stared at the steak-and-kidney pie in front of her and felt nauseous. it was what she had had last night ... with draco.  
  
'herm?' ginny asked. 'are you ok?'  
  
'yeah,' she said. 'i'm not feeling too good, i think i'm going to go back to bed. take a nap or something.'  
  
'ok,' ginny said. 'you're not looking too good. maybe you should see madam pomfrey.'  
  
'i think i just need rest,' hermione said, picking up her books and walking away. and i need draco, she realised sadly.  
  
hermione trudged up the stairs, her head bowed low. if only they hadn't broken that stupid spell ... shit. her foot sank througha stair, but this time, it stuck. she wasn't transported back in time so that she could live those moments with draco once more, she wasn't given another chance to be with draco, nothing. just pain in her left foot.  
  
well, i'll just have to wait until someone comes out from lunch ... two hands grabbed her waist and lifted her up. hermione turned around slowly. trademark blond hair. trademark smirk. but smiling eyes. caring eyes. draco leaned forward, his lips hitting hers as he pulled her close to him ...  
  
appearances are fooling, hermione thought. sometimes a dragon can be an angel in disguise.   
  
THE END 


End file.
